Missy Star
Missy Star is a fan character for A Hat In Time. Bio Past Missy is the daughter of Esmeralde Star, a retired actress who was famous for playing in the movies that inspired the Conductor and DJ Grooves as children. Aspiring to be just like her mother, Missy auditioned for two films at Dead Bird Studio. She was immediately cast upon the directors' realization that she was Esmeralde's daughter, and from that point on would go on to star in both of their films each and every year. As the years passed it became increasingly clear that Missy took more of an interest in the Conductor's movies over Grooves'. In her words, his rude and strict attitude "pushed her to do her best". Main Story When Hat Kid arrives at Dead Bird Studio, Missy can be found waiting in the reception. She talks about how she can't stand the arguing between the directors and just wants a break. She also tells Hat Kid that since she's so interested in the Time Pieces (which were being used as props for the new movies), she could take her place as the star. After completing the first mission, Missy will appear on Hat Kid's ship, asking her if everything went as planned. Talking to her after each new mission in Dead Bird Studio will reveal that she's slowly becoming jealous of the little girl's time in the spotlight. This is especially obvious after completing Murder on the Owl Express and Train Rush. During the finale, it is possible to find Missy's dressing room and uncover clues about her relationship with the Conductor. If Hat Kid manages to find every clue, she will fight Missy as a secret boss (after the normal boss fight). Boss Fight Missy will begin by attempting an aerial attack on Hat Kid. She will stay in place for a couple seconds, giving you a chance to hit her. Once hit she will go back to her starting position and clap twice, prompting the lights to fall in a diamond shape around the room. Dodge and she will perform another aerial attack. She will then pull out two folding fans and spin around the room. Dodge her until she stops from dizziness, then attack. The lights will fall again and she'll use her fan attack a second time. Her third phase is similar to the giant disco ball, but instead it's a giant "Best Actress" trophy. Jump over the shockwave and hit her. These three phases repeat until Missy is defeated. Seal The Deal Missy can be found sitting near the Conductor waiting to board the cruise. She comments on how the ship is almost as big as Captain Dad and Dot's, and wonders if she'll make any lasting memories here as well (a callback to one of the newspaper articles at Dead Bird Studio). Later she will appear relaxing by the pool, where she says she's supposed to have dinner with the Conductor later and hopes he doesn't stay at the bar too long. Boss Fight Quotes * "I can't believe I let YOU be the star of HIS movies!" * "If I had just stayed in the spotlight, none of this would've happened!" * "Relax, no knives or bombs here." * "Check this out!" * "Say hi to your FANS!" * "If only mother could see me now." * "No, my career is over!" Theme Songs * "Miss Americana & The Heartbreak Prince" by Taylor Swift * "Lucky" by Britney Spears * "Cinematic" by Cassadee Pope * "They Don't Know About Us" by Victoria Duffield feat. Cody Simpson * "Bad Side" by Michelle Branch * "A Public Affair" by Jessica Simpson Trivia Gallery colored missy headshot.png missy amino.png Missy sketch 2.jpg MissCon sketch.png Missyamino.jpg missconduct smooch.jpg Category:FCs Category:Video Game FCs